When You Weren't There
by TotallyStoned3
Summary: I wasn't there when she needed me the most. I wasn't there when she was on the brink of death. Hell I wasn't there when our kid's were born. But now I'm here to save them and to save her from both heartache and death.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is a new story that I thought was worthy of writing. This is a Karin and Toushirou story where Karin is yet in another predicament where she is pregnant without a baby daddy. This time I'm going finish it unlike other authors and update weekly. **What I'm Looking For** will be updated so hold your horses. So let's start with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Five W's**

Everyone knows the five W's. Who,What,When,Where,and Why. I know what you're thinking. Why say that when we already know that? Well, I just felt it fit with this little story of mines. Let me break it down so you could understand.

Who is who: Toushirou Hitsugaya and I, Karin Kurosaki.

What Happened: We had sex.

When it Happened: After Ichigo and Rukia's wedding.

Where it Happened: In the Imperial Hotel of Tokyo.

Why it Happened: We were being flirtatious and things got a little heated.

It doesn't seem descriptive enough for you to get the whole point why I'm hurting. SO, for you to know the whole story I'm going to rewind back to that faithful night of fun and pleasure.

* * *

When:_ December 25__th__ ,Tokyo,Japan _

Where: _The Imperial Hotel _

"Aw, cheer up, nee-san! It's a happy time for Rukia-nee and nii-san!" Yuzu looked at me like I was a real joy-killer. Technically, that's what I want to be right now. I mean I had to wear a freaking dress for a wedding. A navy blue kimono with white butterflies scattered across the bottom. To make it worse they put lipstick on me! Cherry lipstick!

"Listen,Yuzu. I know everyone bridesmaid is wearing this but, I mean why me? I hate kimonos like this, lipstick, this blasted fan, and my hair up in a bun with these pure white chopsticks."

"Well, I think it's cute. Especially the sapphire earrings we were supposed to wear." I've never knew why or how we were twins. I'm more sporty, tomboyish and Yuzu she is feminine,gentle, and girly. The complete opposite of me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I walked away to find some piece and quit. I am happy for my brother but, he knows how I hate big celebrations like this one. Especially weddings.

"Oy, watch where you're going." I was too lost in my thoughts to noticed I bumped into someone. I looked up to meet a man with the most gorgeous hair of a silver color and mesmerizing blue-green eyes. Wait a minute! Silver hair and blue-green eyes? I only know one person with those features and he is..

"Toushirou." I said flatly as I moved around him to go outside. Surprisingly he followed me outside to as well. I turned around to see him leaning against a wall starring at me.

"What?" I asked getting irritated by the moment.

"I can't stare at a beautiful lady." He said, smirking. How I hated that smirk.

"No. Some may think you have eye problem." I blushed at his past comment. I couldn't believe he called me beautiful let alone a lady.

"Well, let them." he walked over to me and put his arms around my waist. All I could do was blush even more.

"W-What are you doing?" This was just creeping me out even more.

"I'm hugging you." Yep, I 'm officially creeped out. The Toushirou Hitsugaya, captain of jubantai, child prodigy, and now 6ft 2in was hugging me.

"And why are you hugging me?"

"Why are you asking so much questions?"

"Maybe because,I'm curious."

"Ever heard curiosity kills the cat."

"Yeah and obviously this cat is still alive." I turned around and put my hands on his chest.

"You think you could still have 9 lives after this?" His hands drooped a little.

"I don't know. Depends on what you are about to show me." I smirked. I knew where this was going.

"Alright then. Lets put it to the test." He picked me up bridal style and walked back to the building. We snucked upstairs to his and Matsumoto's room. He opened his door and placed me on the bed(he did shut the door). Before I knew it, he was kissing me passionately. Surprisingly I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him down with me on the bed. We kissed for what seemed like a century. I'd felt him wrap his arm around my lower back. To counter back I played with his silver hair. He released a moan and broke the kiss.

"How far do you want to take it?" He whispered in my ear while he moved his hand to the sash that kept my kimono in place. I wanted to say far but, a little piece of me told me not to. To save my virginity for the one I loved. But, to be honest I love Toushirou even though I don't want to admit it.

"Far." I whispered back. He smirked and untied the sash that was around my waist. My kimono opened to revealed a black lacy pantie and bra set. He slid the kimono off my shoulders and kissed my neck. I moaned at the sensation I felt. I began to unbutton the black collared shirt he wore. Once I finished with the last button it the shirt opened to reveal a well-tanned chest(3-pack,6-pack,etc. You choose). I moaned again as he bit my neck leaving a hickey. He took off his shirt and began to kiss me again. He kissed me from my lips, to my neck, down my chest and stomach, to a forbidden area. I knew what he was going to do so, I waited. Toushirou removed the black panties that were covering his target. He brought his mouth to my clit and licked the inner walls. I moaned at the feeling that just shot through. It was a feeling I never felt before. He continued to lick and nibble the inner walls,licking all of my juices. I moaned again for what was like the 25th time today. 25 must be a lucky number for me,Rukia and Ichigo.(Get it. 25 moans, the 25th of December).

He thrust his tongue through the folds making me moan even louder this time. I didn't know how much more I could take before cumming. I moaned again as I felt something rise up inside me that is...until he removed his mouth and tongue from my clit. I groaned unsatisfied as to why he stop.

"Can't have you cumming yet now can we." I hated right this very moment but, hey there was more pleasure to come. I looked up as I saw Toushirou unzip his pants and remove them. Several things ran through my mind as I continued to stare. We have two options. Rather I suck his dick or I'll lose my virginity. Either way it was going to be one wet ride. I came back to see he laid me down on my back and positioned himself on me. I knew what he was about to do. In a instance he thrust into me. I moaned but, it wasn't a moan of pleasure but, pain. He thrusted into me once,twice, and then on a steady rhythm. Pleasure overcame pain.

"Ah...ah,ah...Toushirou!" I screamed his name knowing it would give him a smirk that meant dominance. He rocked faster and faster. I moaned louder and louder. My whole body and mind was lost to pleasure. I was in daze during all this. I felt something rise up in me again. It was rising slowly.

"Ah,ah,ah...Toushirou!" I screamed his name again as I came. He too also came seconds later,releasing himself inside me. He laid beside me sweating and huffing. He turned his head towards me and captured my lips again before saying 'I love you'.

"I love you too." I kissed him back and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to see a concern looking sister. Speaking of sister wouldn't that mean I was back in my room. Unfortunately I was right. 

"Where were last night,nee-san?" Yuzu said still looking at me concerned.

"Stargazing. Why?"

"Oh, that's a relief. Toushirou-kun dropped you off last night without a explanation." I smirked inside remembering last night.

"Oh." I got up to get dress but, fell down due to a pain between my legs. He must've got me good last night.

"You okay,nee-san?" Yuzu rushed over to me to help me up.

"I'm find really. Get ready to go." I staggered over to the bathroom to wash off.

* * *

We all made it to Karakura just in time for the portal to Seireitei to open. When we got there it was time to bid the shinigamis goodbye and thanks for attending the wedding. Toushirou walked over to me why the others were too busy with the others. 

"When do you think you could come back." I asked hugging him.

"Who knows but, I promise you I'll be back real soon."

"Hm. I guess it's time for you to go."

"I guess it is. But I'm not leaving until I tell you I love you." He kissed me again. I kissed him back never wanting leave him.

"I love you too, Toushirou." I smiled at him as he began to walk away. He didn't leave before sneaking a glance at me with a smile.

* * *

I promise you I'll be back real soon my ass. He is nothing but a damn liar who made a hit and run that night. I guess since you've seen the story you need to know why I'm hurting. Well, lets just say that 3 weeks later my test said positive. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay here is Chapter 2. This is all about Karin's pregnancy and how she experience mood swings, cravings for certain foods, morning sickness, tiredness, and...out of whack hormones. So enjoy this hilarious chapter and review if you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 2

Now, you know how last time I'd told that 3 weeks later my test said positive. Well, I didn't know that it meant I was pregnant or missed my period either. The moment my family found out, everything was in a uproar. Ichigo swearing to kill the person who got me pregnant, Rukia-nee bugging me about who the father was, Yuzu repeating the same act as Rukia and telling me all the symptoms of pregnancy by month, and my father crying to the poster of mom(that he had in his pocket) yelling nonsense like "MASAKI MY DARLING, WE ARE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!" or " OUR LITTLE KARIN IS GROWING UP!" I swear I had to literally bring out my za-panktou on everyone so they could shut up. That wasn't the only bad part that happen. Someone from Shibantai overheard everything and started to run their big mouth, telling everyone in Soul Society. The very next day I had a bunch of presents in my room.

Now, lets flashback to that time of hell they call being pregnant.

* * *

" Nee-san are you okay? You don't seem too well." Yuzu looked concerned. She knew something was going on with her sister. Karin started to throw up in the bathroom once she got up. Yuzu wasn't the only one concern but, so was her father.

"I-I'm f-fine really. I feel b-better now." Obviously that was a lie. She just threw up again after barely finishing her sentence.

"Karin,sweetie, we are going to the doctor." Isshin walked up the stairs to get Karin. After a few protests of saying she can walk on her own, they headed over to Urahara's Shop where surprisingly, Ichigo and Rukia were already present.

"Karin are you okay? We just got a call from old man over here saying you were feeling terrible." Ichigo wasn't a one to show a lot of concern for anyone but, since it's his family and most importantly his sister, he was showing a lot of concern and so is his wife, Rukia.

"I'm fine." She said sternly. "I just need to go to a doctor speaking of which, this is not a doctor's office." Karin glared at her father who was whistling.

"Well, uh sweetie we thought that...you should visit a...shinigami doctor. We thought that the person who got you pregnant may as well be a-"

"Yeah,yeah. Can we please move on to this...whatever." Karin walked over to Urahara making sure the old man had the portal ready. The rest traveled right behind her getting ready to head to Soul Society for some news that will change their lives for the next 9 months.

_Shibantai: Unohana's Office_

"Okay,dear. I have the test results for you and your family to see and I'll be right back." Unohana exit out the room to her destination. Karin read through the papers quickly. Her eyes widen when her family entered the room.

"Okay, give it to us straight." Ichigo grabbed the papers from his sister's hands and quickly scanned through it.

"Umm, dad I think you should read this." Ichigo passed the papers to his father, eyes still holding the expression of shock. It didn't take long for Isshin to read it and jump in joy.

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER, I'M SO HAPPY!!!I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER! YOU HEAR THAT MASAKI!!!!" He took out a miniature poster of his wife and started to cry. Luckily, Ichigo kicked him in his face to tell him to shut up,which only made him cry out more nonsense. Yuzu was happy and calm. Karin was part happy, part scared, part excited, and part sad. How was she going to tell Toushirou about this. Maybe she should tell him now.

"Excuse me but, I have to go somewhere." Karin walked out receiving questioning looks from her family.

"Come back safe onee-chan!" Yuzu yelled. Karin stalked off to jubantai to see a certain white haired captain. She was about to knock on the door until she heard voices coming from within the office.

"I'm glad you are okay, Momo-chan." A all too familiar voice sounded.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan. I don't how I could ever repay you." This voice didn't sound familiar. Karin peeped through the crack of the door, wishing she hadn't.

"Well, I do have something in mind." Toushirou got up and kiss Hinamori, who gradually accepted it. Karin couldn't watch anymore due to the fact she ran away after he kissed her for a mere second.

"_How could I be so stupid as to think he ever loved me,that we had a future together."_ Ichigo and co didn't know what was bothering Karin but, all they knew was that it was a good idea to take her back home.

* * *

**1st Trimester:**

**1st month of pregnancy**

Morning sickness was really getting to her. It would be the same routine. Get up at 7:30 a.m., take a shower and get dress, eat breakfast, then go to the bathroom to throw up. Unfortunately, it was Ichigo's turn to clean the bathrooms. After he was finished, he wished that Rukia will never have that type of morning sickness.

**2nd month of pregnancy**

Karin was becoming more tired and had lost almost most of her energy to get active or play soccer.

"Darling, you want to play soccer?" Isshin said hoping to get his daughter back to her old self.

"No." She said sternly.

"You want to-"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"NO!" Karin karate kick her father out her room and down the stairs. The last thing you heard was a girly scream and a man's pride slipping away with that girly scream. Ichigo couldn't stop laughing for days.

**3rd month of pregnancy**

Karin put on some weight. Or in other words started to look more pregnant. She had a little bump that was her abdomen. That could be the good news but, the bad news is...she was urinating more than usual.

"Is it just me or is Karin peeing a lot lately?" Rukia asked looking at her husband for answers.

"Must be the water." Rukia sighed. Her husband could be really dense sometimes.

* * *

**2nd Trimester:**

**4th month of pregnancy**

Karin's morning sickness and fatigue started to diminish. That was good news for the other Kurosakis (especially Ichigo). She even began to look more pregnant making it easier to deify that she was. Now since she is in her second trimester, the symptoms of bad news played all through her fourth month. Her craving for certain foods began and grew within time.

"Ichi-nii, I have a favor to ask you." Ichigo felt the demanding aura behind him.

"What is it?" He said, turning around to look at his sister.

"I want you to get all these things on this list." She showed him the list that reached all the way to the floor. Ichigo grabbed the list and quickly scanned through it. His mouth dropped and eyes bugged as he read on.

"ALL THIS IS, IS FOOD! SOME THAT I COULDN'T EVEN GET!" He yelled only to be jacked up by Karin.

"Listen here bro. I'm hungry for the foods on that list and if I don't have it in 3 hours, _**I'll kill you.**_ You_**understand.**_" She dropped her brother back on the ground. Ichigo was shivering and gladly accepted the task he was given. In the next 3 hours he brought everything on the list to Karin who started to eat the first thing she saw in the bag.

If food cravings wasn't bad enough, Karin's hormones were kinda out of...whack. The Kurosakis went out to the mall with their pregnant member to buy maternity clothes. As they walked by they seemed to have lost Karin who they later spotted flirting with another man. He had short spiked black hair and ocean blue eyes you could get lost in. It literally took all of her family to pull her away. She didn't leave without giving the 'call me later' sign.

**5th month of pregnancy**

It was now stated that Karin will gain 3 to 4lbs a week. This month was what you call a break month for the rest of the Kurosakis. It was actually a happy time as well. They were able to feel the baby kick inside Karin. Unluckily, for Isshin he had to put his ear right next to her stomach and got kicked in the ear. Everyone couldn't stop laughing and if you were Karin you could've have sworn you heard two voices laughing.

**6th month of pregnancy**

It was time to go back to Unohana to check and see if the baby was a boy or a girl. Karin was feeling slightly nervous to find out. Yuzu and Rukia voted that it will be a girl while Ichigo and Isshin voted it will be a boy.

"Karin congratulations! You are going to have-" Matsumoto just happen to past by and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone yell

"WHAT!!!!!" Matsumoto peeped through the door to see Karin and her family in shock.

"Yes, I know but, look on the bright side you won't have to worry about buying either boy stuff or girl stuff if you are going to have twins!" Unohana smiled. Matsumoto gasped at the news. Her taicho needed to know that his crush was pregnant. She shunpoed all the way to jubantai.

"TAICHO!" She slid the door open to see her captain and Hinamori entangled in a kiss. Toushirou separated from Hinamori unsatisfied.

"What!" He yelled glaring at his busty fukutaicho.

"Uh...nothing. Sorry to interrupt you." She slid the door back closed walking away from their office.

_'Maybe he moved on.'_ She thought searching for Renji for a drink.

------------

Karin couldn't believe it. She was going to give birth to twins. Talk about double the trouble. She laid down on her bed looking out her window. Her and her family not too long left shibantai. They were all surprised at the news they received. Karin Kurosaki was going to have twins.

* * *

**3rd Trimester**

**7th month of pregnancy**

Karin,now dealing with the fact that she was having twins, was gaining weight faster than ever. Her abdomen grew bigger and bigger. She would also become lightheaded if she stood up too fast. Not to mention this was month where...mood swings would occur!

"Ichigo! I would love to think you for everything that you did for me." Karin giggled and smiled. Ichigo looked creeped out at the thought that 1. his sister was thanking someone randomly. 2. She was smiling and giggling. 3. She was being nice!

"Y-You're welcome." He starred at his sister.

"Why are you starring at me like that. You got eye problem or something!" She said angrily. That just hit the spot. Ichigo was officially creeped out. First she was nice then she is angry. What the Bleach was going on.

"A-are you okay?"

"No, now that you made me mad and think that I'm weird for thanking you." She sniffled. Now she was crying! What the Bleach was right. What was going on!

"Karin what the-"

"I hate you!" She ran upstairs crying. Ichigo looked like he stepped into a alternate universe and was nailed there. Rukia,who saw the whole thing, came up to her husband.

"Mood swings." She walked right pass him to get some orange juice.

**8th month of pregnancy**

Karin was becoming more tired easily and remained on angry mode for some reason. Yuzu was lucky enough to take her to part of jubantai. Toushirou and Hinamori was away on something long enough for Matsumoto to throw this little surprise.

"Yuzu,why am I here?" Karin asked , looking at the butterfly garden.

"We have something to show you. C'mon!" Yuzu dragged her sister to a room that was decorated purple. She open the room to see it was as dark as the night sky that night. She walked in and stopped.

"SURPRISE!" She almost jumped out her black long sleeved dress at the outburst from the captains and vice-captain of Gotei Thirteen. Karin looked at the banner that read 'CONGRATULATIONS' with storks on each end. She gasped realizing she just stepped foot into her own baby shower. There were purple and white streamers, a purple and white cake, gifts, tables with lavenders on top, balloons that sparkle, a radio, food and beverages, and a silver chair with white opals in them and a lavender drape that says ' I'm A Soon To Be Mother'. She was literally pushed into the silver chair that was located in front of everyone.

"Congratulations, Karin-chan! This is your own baby shower! We will play games, eat, and most of all give gifts with you!" Matsumoto said excitingly with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Thanks, I guess." Karin fidgeted in her chair at all the people starring at her. Before she realized it, she was given a crown with a white opal in it.

"That's your baby shower hat. Right now you are in charge and get to choose what we do first. Say games,please!" Karin sighed and said games which made Matsumoto jump in joy.

"Okay listen up everyone! We are going to start the games. First up is the crossword puzzle with different baby words on there." Renji passed the papers out to everyone.

"Okay...Begin!" People began to write while others thought about the answers. Karin sat there drinking mixed berry punch and wondering what to eat first. 50 minutes passed and Matsumoto called time. She gather up all the papers and Yuzu and her began to look through the stack to see who got the most.

"Alright, we have our three winners!" Yuzu yelled holding out three papers.

"The third place winner is...Nanao! Come and get your prize!" Nanao walked up ignoring the her captain's flirtatious way of congratulating her.

"The second place winner is...Nemu!" Nemu walked up to get her prize.

"Okay and the first place winner is...Unohana-taicho!" Unohana to walked up to get her prize. All three got a Bath and Body Works Cherry blossom set with the shower gel, lotion, body splash, cologne, the fizz balls, and sponge.

"Now this one is for the family. This game is to test your knowledge about how well you know Karin." Yuzu, Rukia, Isshin, and Ichigo sat a the front tables with a buzzer in front of them.

"When you have the answer ring the buzzer. The number of how many you get right will be right in front of you. The star will lit up if you get it right. Okay,let's start." Matsumoto got ten cards.

"Okay, Question 1: Who did Karin tell first about the children?"

_**BEEP!**_

"Us!" Ichigo answered.

"Correct!" 1 star lit up for Ichigo.

"Go get em' Strawberry!" Renji yelled.

"Shut up, Rudolph!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Okay, Question 2: What is Karin's favorite food?"

_**BEEP! **_

"American red rice!" Yuzu yelled.

"Correct!" A star lit up for Yuzu.

"Question 3: When did Karin get her Za-panktou?"

_**BEEP! **_

"3 years after Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"Correct!" 1 star for Rukia.

"Question 4: How old was Karin when she achieve Bankai?"

_**BEEP!**_

"14!" Isshin yelled.

"Correct!" 1 star for Isshin.

"Question 5: What does Karin excel in as a Shinigami?"

_**BEEP! **_

"Hand to hand combat!" All 4 yelled.

"Correct!" So far everyone has 2 stars.

"Question 6: Whats her Za-panktou's name?"

_**BEEP!**_

"HiKiku no Tsukiyomi" Rukia yelled.

"Correct!" 3 stars for Rukia

"Question 7: Whats Karin's favorite color?"

_**BEEP!**_

"Black!" Ichigo yelled.

"Incorrect!"

_**BEEP! **_

"Indigo!" Isshin yelled.

"Incorrect!'

_**BEEP! **_

"Dark purple!" Rukia yelled.

"Incorrect!"

_**BEEP! **_

"Red!" Yuzu yelled.

"Correct!" 3 for Yuzu.

"Question 8: Whats Karin's favorite sport?"

_**BEEP!**_

"Soccer!" All 4 yelled.

"Correct!" 3 for Ichigo, 4 for Rukia, 4 for Yuzu, 3 for Isshin.

"Question 9: What does Karin hate the most?"

_**BEEP! **_

"A woman without a backbone!" Yuzu yelled.

"Correct!" 5 for Yuzu.

"Okay, the big question! Question 10: Who is Karin's baby daddy?"

All 4 were silent. They had no clue. The shinigamis in the back were anxious for the answer.

"It's a answer to be remain unanswered." Karin said glaring at her family.

"O-okay then. We have our winner, Ms. Yuzu Kurosaki." Yuzu went up to claim her prize then, hugged her sister. The rest of the baby shower wasn't nothing but food and gifts.

**9th month of pregnancy**

Karin slept the day away. She remembered that baby shower back and forth. The only good part was the gifts and the keys to a 3 bedroom house. She felt drowsy now a days and just slept the day away. It was almost time for her to give birth and she was so ever nervous.

Rukia sat looking at T.V with her husband, Yuzu,and Isshin that is until they heard Karin yelled. They rushed up to her room to see she was panicking.

"My water just broke!" She yelled looking at the puddle of water on the floor.

"Holy crap!" Ichigo grabbed Karin and ran downstairs and then outside towards Shibantai(they stayed in Soul Society after the baby shower.) Ichigo rushed into the building and ran to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" A random nurse said.

"My sister..I mean her water broke and we need to get her to a room right now!" Ichigo yelled.

"Alright, stay calm. We'll take her to the operation room. You and the others just wait here." The nurse placed Karin in a wheel chair and rolled her to Unohana. Rukia and Yuzu went back to tell the others. Yuzu headed to jubantai to look for a certain busty fukutaicho. She came to Matsumoto's and Hitusgaya's office and rapped on the door.

"Come in." A voice sounded from inside. Yuzu slid the door open quickly scanning the room for Matsumoto.

"Yuzu-chan what is it?" Matsumoto questioned standing up from her desk. Toushirou eyed the girl questioningly and so did Hinamori.

"KARIN! IT'S KARIN! SHE JUST WENT INTO LABOR!"Yuzu screamed out of breath. Matsumoto's eyes widen and so did Toushirou's.

"Come on, show me where the others are!" Matsumoto walked over to Yuzu then look at her taicho.

"I'm sorry,taicho but, it's best if you stay here." Matsumoto shunpoed off with Yuzu leaving a wide-eyed captain and a confused vice-captain behind. The two finally got there to see half of the vice-captain's and a few captains there in the lobby.

"How is she?" Matsumoto asked, walking over to sit down.

"We don't know yet. No one won't tell us anything." Rukia said leaning against her husband.

"We just have to wait." Hours past and it was nighttime until they say a scrawny looking girl come their way.

"Ms.Kurosaki gave birth to healthy fraternal twins successfully. You can now visit her. She is in Rm.114." Everyone past the girl as soon as she said the room number. They all made their way to Rm.114 and silently opened the door. The scene they got was beautiful. Karin was sitting there with her babies in her arms. She was right the babies did look like their father with silver hair and the sea-green eyes.

"Onee-chan are you okay?' Yuzu asked sitting on the bed with her.

"I'm fine. You want to hold them." Karin looked at her sister who had a little gleam in her eyes as she hold her niece.

"Awwww,she is so cute. What are going to call her?" Yuzu looked at her sister who just shrugged.

"Well, I have a name. How about Torin and Kishiro."

"Torin and Kishiro...I like it." Karin smiled at the little boy in her hands.

"Can I hold Torin-chan, Karin-san!" Matsumoto piped walking over to the little one. It was easier to tell who their father was. They were every spitting image of him.

"Here you go Matsumoto-san." Yuzu handed Torin to Matsumoto.

"Awwwwww, she is so adorable!" Karin giggled at Matsumoto's behavior towards her daughter.

"Ichi-nii you want to hold Kishiro?" Karin gestured for Ichigo to come and hold his nephew. Ichigo was pushed by Rukia to go hold his nephew. He gathered the little child in his arms looking at his tiny nephew.

"How you doin. I'm your uncle, Ichigo." Kishiro took Ichigo's finger and started to suck on it. Ichigo chuckled and Rukia giggled.

"Onee-chan, we have something to give you." Karin looked at her twin suspiciously.

"We knew you were going to accept the names we suggested and so we bought you this." Yuzu pulled out a white box with a dark purple ribbon tie on it. She opened it to reveal a 9 carat white opal silver ring. Karin took it looking at it and gasped as she read what was written on the inside.

"October 7th,2008 Torin and Kishiro Kurosaki." She read out loud smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Karin hugged her sister then her brother and her father, who managed to get hold of his grandson. She tried the ring on and put her hand up letting the ring glimmer off the moon.

"My children." Karin smiled as she looked at the ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Let me clear something up before you read. This is information you need to know before you start asking me questions.

**The Sakura Clan:**

A clan that has been around longer than Yamamato-soutaicho been alive. They were form for the protection of a valuable object. The object was a unnamed pink crystal that was said to contain immense power. The Sakura clan is nothing but, assassins and ninjas. They're stronger than almost all shinigami because of their blood,bloodlines,skills,weapons,and immense strength. They too carry za-panktous and are sometimes shinigamis. Mostly captains. They always have a female leader and needs to change every century or more. This year they chose Karin.

Fumiko Sakura: A girl who is hot headed but very powerful. She has great upper body strength and is great in hand to hand combat. She was the one to seek out Karin for the deal of being their leader. She teaches Karin on using her reiatsu to make powerful punches and balance.

Chie Sakura: Smart with great lower body strength. She assist Fumiko on the search for Karin. She soon teaches Karin on using her reiatsu to make powerful kicks and also teaches her planning and strategy.

Hinagiku Sakura: Acts very childish but is a great medical assassin. She teaches Karin on medical abilities,kido,and her elemental power.

Haruko Sakura: Smart and pretty. She teaches Karin on her za-panktou,assassin skills,ninja skills, speed, reiatsu control,sensing abilities,and flexibility. Very much more control than her sisters.(Fumiko, Chie, and Hinagiku.)

That should cover everything. Okay lets begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 3

A shadow creped through the open window in Shibantai. His haori blowing along the curtains as he stares at the angel resting her head on her pillow, asleep. The shadow walks closer to the angel getting down on the floor to get a better look of her face. She was absolutely beautiful. The way her face lit up in the moonlight, her hair glimmering in the moonlight,and her soft pink lips. Everything about her was absolutely beautiful.

"Too bad someone else has you." He glances at his left ring finger. Looking at the gold ring that was placed on it. He made a commitment to Hinamori to love her through the good and bad times. He married her. The point was,was it the right choice. Yes, he loved Hinamori but, Karin also has his heart.

"I'd always wonder what you were up to these nine months. Now I know." Toushirou glances over to Karin again smiling softly but, that smile slowly turned to a frown. Karin was now with someone else that wasn't him. The two have children together. A dream he wanted to share with Karin. Yet, he chose Hinamori.

"I guess we both have somebody now. Someone who could make us happy but, I wonder if I could've ever make you happy. To ever make you smile like your lover can. Give you children the way he can. I wonder..." He faced Karin. He got up and lean over her,grabbing her hand as he lean his face closer to hers.

"I wonder..." He inches closer to her face as he squeezes her hand.

"I wonder..."

_'If I could ever love you the way he do'_ He captures her lips as he squeezes her hand.

_'Karin...goodbye.'_ He breaks apart from her. Leaving her lips and leaving her hand as he places something in the hand he wish he could squeeze again. He makes his way over to window without taking one good glance of her. He leaves unaware that he had an audience.

Matsumoto witnessed everything. The way he looked at her, talk to her, and kiss her. It was absolutely adorable. She was also curious as to what he left in her hand. She would have to find out later.

-------------

Karin woke up to the smell of steamed eggs and rice. She turned her head the other way,letting her hair fall on her face. Her eyes widen when she felt something in the palm of her hand. She sat up and looked in her hand to see a silver bracelet with a charm that read 'T & K'. She smiled as she applied the gift on her arm.

"Onee-chan. Are you okay." Yuzu asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah...Where is Torin and Kishiro?" Her sister smiled.

"I knew you would ask! Here they are, in their new outfits." Yuzu signaled for Rukia and Ichigo to bring in the twins. They were adorable in their white and black outfits. They handed the babies to their mother.

"Have they been fed?" Karin asked looking at her children.

"Yes they have but, I'll tell you,making the formula for them was easier said than done." Ichigo sighed as he remembered the trouble he was put through to make two bottles for his niece and nephew.

"You did use the liquid formula,right?" Karin eyed her brother knowing he probably mixed the two formulas up.

"Uh...that's the one in the can right?" Ichigo broke a sweat afraid what would happen to him if he used the wrong one. Karin sighed at her brother's idiocy.

"Yes,it is."

"Thank goodness."

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in." The door open to see Unohana taicho and two girls behind her.

"You have a visitor Ms.Kurosaki." She stepped aside to let the girls in.

"Who are you?"Karin eyed the two girls. The girls had unique features like white hair and pink eyes. They had a pink cherry blossom on their right arm. Not to mention they were in army-like uniforms.

"We are here to negotiate a deal with you."

"What type of deal?"

"Well let us explain who we are. I'm Fumiko Sakura of the Sakura Clan and ahead of the Army and Punishment Force. The Sakura Clan is a ancient clan that been here longer than shinigamis existed. We are assassins and ninjas with special abilities that most don't have. You could say we're special in a way. My partner is my sister Chie Sakura and is in charge of the Security and Protection Squad. We are here today to find someone to be our leader. That person must have power stronger than us and we sense that in you Kurosaki Karin." Fumiko looked up,pink piercing onyx.

"So...you mean to tell me you want me to be the leader of the Sakura Clan." Fumiko and Chie nodded their heads.

"What do I get from it except power and skills?"

"Protection for your family and children." Fumiko smiled at the twins in Karin's arms.

"Technically anything. We are a free-rule clan when it comes to family,children,and fun."

"Not to mention you don't have to worry about training your children! You could still train them but, let's just say you guys will be spending the same amount of time together if you didn't take the offer." Chie said. Karin starred at the two girls.

"I say go with it." Ichigo said to his sister.

"Yeah onee-chan!"" Yuzu looked at Rukia who just nodded her head in approval.

"If my family thinks so then...I guess...I'll accept the offer." Everyone smiled. Chie pulled out a scroll from her waist bag and unrolled it.

"All we need you to do is sign with your blood." Chie handed the scroll to Karin. Karin bit her thumb and placed the bloody finger on the fine print.

"It's settled. We have our new leader." Fumiko smiled a toothy grin.

"When do I start my training." Karin asked.

"A year from now. You don't want to miss your babies' firsts do you." Karin giggled at Chie's comment. From here on out she would be labeled as Kurosaki Karin leader of the Sakura Clan.

* * *

_December 25th Christmas In Soul Society_

Hinamori didn't know what was wrong with her husband lately. He's been disappearing now a days and seems to be avoiding her.

"I hope I didn't do something wrong." She whispered to herself. She looked up to here silvered haired husband underneath a Sakura tree looking at something. The bad thing was he was smiling. To get a better look at what he was staring at she walked up the hill he resided at. She was close enough to see what he was looking at and did not like it one bit. Here was her husband,on a snowy hill, looking and smiling at another woman. She didn't know who this woman was but, she was going to find out sooner or later.

"Toushirou Hitsugaya!" Toushirou turned his head ans stared at the petite girl he called his wife.

"Yes." He said flatly eyes still on her. It shocked Hinamori. It seems as if he didn't care if he was hurting her feelings.

"Why are you staring at another woman!"

"What woman. I don't see a woman." Hinamori looked over him again to indeed see no woman.

"But,but,but-"

"Be honest. I'll never cheat on you." He walked up and hugged her. That brought a smile to her lips as she hugged back. Toushirou turned his head to direction of the black haired woman with her children.

"Karin..." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Hinamori looked up at her husband.

"I said I love you." He smiled at her.

"I love you too."

* * *

_10 years later: Captains and Vice Captains Meeting_

"Attention everyone! This meeting will start now." Yamamato-soutaicho banged his cane on the floor to silence everyone in the room. He gazed at the captains and vice-captains. Some things did changed.:

2nd Division:C: Soifon VC: Oomaeda Marechiyo

3rd Division:C: Sakura Chie VC: Kira Izuru

4th Division:C: Unohana Retsu VC: Kotetsu Isane

5th Division:C: Kurosaki Ichigo VC: Hinamori Momo

6th Division:C: Kuchiki Byakuya VC: Abarai Renji

7th Division:C: Komamura Sajin VC: Iba Tetsuzaemon

8th Division:C: Kyouraku Shunsui VC: Ise Nanao

9th Division:C: Sakura Natsumi VC: Hisagi Shuuhei

10th Division:C:Hitsugaya Toushirou VC: Matsumoto Rangiku

11th Division:C: Zaraki Kenpachi VC: Kusajichi Yachiru

12th Division:C: Kurotsuchi Mayuri VC: Kurotsuchi Nemu

13th Division:C: Ukitake Juushirou VC:Kuchiki Rukia

He knew Kurosaki Ichigo would become a captain so,that's why he didn't act surprise about the news when he became one.

"Our allies of the Sakura Clan is sending their leader here to negotiate a deal."

"What is the deal about?" Ukitake asked.

"They will be training you from here on out." Eyes widen at news. Everyone knew the Sakuras had severe training methods.

"When will the leader be here?" Yamamato turned his gaze to Soifon. The door open to revealed one of the guards.

"Sir,the leader is present. We will send her up now." the door closed again and Yamamato turned his gaze back to everyone.

"Divisions 5th and 10th -" Toushirou and Ichigo raised their heads to hear the news he was about to give them.

"The leader is also bringing your new 3rd seat officers with her. This would be a great time to meet them.' Toushirou and Ichigo both nodded their heads. The door opened once again.

"Sir we present you,the leader of the Sakura Clan." The guard stepped aside to let the leader and the new 3rd seated officers in. The leader wore a black army suit underneath her red robe. Cherry blossoms were scattered across the end of the robe. On the back it read in Japanese letters: 8th Sakura Blossom. She also wore a red and black headband arcoss her forehead.

"Welcome. It is a honor to meet you. Would you be so kind to state your name." Yamamato stared at the woman.

"My name is.." She brushed her bangs out from in front of her eyes. "Kurosaki Karin." Everyone eyes widen except for Ichigo, Natsumi, and Chie.

"Congratulations on your position." in a instant two figures appeared from behind Karin. Both had silver hair and sea-green eyes.

"Who are you?"

"We are the new 3rd seat officers of 5th and 10th division."

I'm Kurosaki Torin-" her brother began to speak"and I'm Kurosaki Kishiro." Both bowed down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yamamato-soutaicho." The rest didn't know how long their eyes were wide but, they knew Toushirou and Hinamori were the most shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay I'll be replying to some of your reviews:

myrenji-kun: You now have your update

S.T.Nickolian: I can really tell. I too don't like Hinamori but, don't hate her. Of course the kids have to excel quickly. They are like their father,no.

zeldagamefan: Thank you!

TFKeyes: Thanks for the compliment. You are right. Hinamori is just as much as a victim as Karin. Or is she?! O.O

LadyChaos282: Thanks for catching that mistake for me. I'll change it right now.

Waya.Y: I guess it's the suspense!

choco108: Thanks for catching that mistake for me. Well,thanks for your long wait you finally get to see what happens next.

Eos-hime: Is that a trick question?

BattousaiGirl: Well your long wait has end. Now for Chapter 4!

Okay on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 4

He didn't know what was more shocking. Karin being the 8th Sakura Blossom or the fact that her kids look exactly like him. Hair silver like his. Eyes sea green like his. Who knows what else. Throughout the whole meeting he could only stare at Karin and her kids. Or should he say theirs.

"Meeting Dismissed!" Yamamoto-soutaicho said signaling for them to leave. Toushirou was the last to leave with Hinamori. Once he got out the building he ran to find Karin. Hinamori was left to wonder where he could go. She followed him.

Toushirou ran all across Seireitei to find her. With no luck he headed to his division to finish a giant stack of paperwork and think about a certain raven haired girl. He opened his door to his office and frozed right on the spot. There was Karin sitting on his desk. He looked around to see if the kids were with her. They weren't so he walked over and stood right in front of her.

"Go ahead and ask what you want to ask." Her eyes met his. Sea-green eyes versus onyx.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know. Maybe..never or I could've just told the twins and they could come and seek you out."

"Not the point. Why didn't you tell me the first chance you got?"

"I was when I first found out but,you seemed a little busy with your wife." Toushirou's eyes widen. Since when did she find out about Hinamori and him.

"I was also going to tell you the day I was released from Shibantai but, that day you were bitching and complaining about something. What was it again." Karin put her finger on chin as if thinking.

"Oh yeah,I remember! Your wife couldn't have kids. That's a damn shame."

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Hinamori has nothing to do with this. This is only about you and I."

"Seem likes she should be included. She is deeply hurt about this. Her little Shirou-chan having an affair behind her back. Maybe you should tell her the truth to save her the heartbreak." Toushirou remained silent. He knew Karin was right. He should just tell Hinamori the truth now and save her the heartbreak and confusion.

"You hate me don't you?" He finally spoke.

"Nani?"

"You hate me because I never came back because, I moved on." Now it was Karin's turn to remain silent.

"You hate me because I left you." She turned her head the other way.

"Why would I. We never were in a relationship." She finally spoke.

"Karin."

"I hate you because you did left me but you broke your promise.

Flashback:

"_When do you think you could come back." Karin asked hugging him. _

"_Who knows but, I promise you I'll be back real soon." _

Flashback Ends:

"You remembered that day Toushirou. That was the day you told me you loved me and promised to come back."

"Karin..."

"I have to know Toushirou." She walked up to him and circled her arms around his neck.

"If you..." She brought his face to his. Their noses touching.

"Still...love me." She kissed him. Toushirou was shocked for a moment and didn't know what to do. He slowly brought his arms and her waist and kissed back. She got her answer. He was still in love with her but, in a commitment with another woman. She broke apart from him.

"I see..." She walked out the office leaving a flustered and confused captain.

* * *

Karin walked out the office looked at her right. Hinamori was leaning against the wall, bangs covering her face. Even if she still couldn't see her face,Karin knew she was crying.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and walked right past her.

"Why?" Hinamori whispered loud enough for Karin to hear. Karin stopped and look at the petite girl.

"To see if he still loves me. I got my answer and I think it's time to see yours." She continued to walk.

"Why!? Why did you have to come and ruin everything! Why did Toushirou have to fall in love with you! Why did you get pregnant with his children! Why!?" Hinamori walked up to Karin and put her hands on Karin. The next thing she knew,she was jacked up on the wall.

"Why!? Well,ask him! Don't come bitching to me about why I got pregnant and why he fell in love with me. I know one thing. If you put your hands on me again I won't be held responsible for what happens to you!" She dropped Hinamori and walked off.

* * *

Hinamori walked in the office and sat in front of Toushirou. He looked up from his papers and his eyes soften.

"When were you going to tell me about you and her."

"I think it isn't important to know what happen in my love life before you." He looked down at his papers and began to sign them.

"To hell it is important!" Hinamori began to shake.

"You don't trust me anymore do you? You don't love me the way you love her." She began cry.

"Momo.."

"I gave you everything. What more do I need to give you to love me."

"Momo listen-"

"Forget it,Toushirou! I'd should have went with Aizen-taicho. At least he would love me to the end of time."

"Don't say that! I love you more than Aizen could ever have!"

"But not more than you love Karin." Toushirou remained silent again.

"I'm right."

"Momo-"

"We're through Toushirou Hitsugaya." Hinamori pulled off her wedding ring and chucked it at Toushirou. He picked up the ring and twiddled it in his fingers.

"Always messing up..."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Okay,now time to answer your reviews.

ToShIrOU-kArIn: It's okay if you didn't review my story. Keep reading if you like. I know Hinamori and Toushirou are through. Happy Days!But, there will be twist that may hurt Hinamori and Toushirou. Stay tune to find out!

my renji-kun: I know sad,isn't it?

BattousaiGirl: I know. She is straight forward and violent. Maybe it's because, she hates Hinamori for being the one Toushirou choose. I must be imagining things to say that. I'm sorry. I had to do it to Whitey. T.T But, don't worry. Hitsugaya and Karin will get back together...OR WILL THEY!(lightning in the background).

Youdon'twantotoknow: Yep,he is.

phinkness: O.o...Oh! I get it. You must mean my other Hitsugaya and Karin story: What I'm Looking For. Don't worry you will know the characters very well in do time.

Katty008: Well, Katty-chan,maybe Toushirou wasn't the one to say it. O.O!

Waya.Y: You now have your update!

choco108: I feel sorry for what I did to her to. Even though I don't like her. Torin and Kishiro will get to see their father today and Hitsugaya and Hinamori weren't together in the first chapter(thank god!)

On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 5

Karin walked into her house and she wasn't happy. First having to deal with Toushirou then, his crybaby of a wife. Her day couldn't get any worser than it was right now.

"Okaa-san!" She looked down to see her daughter right in front of her,smiling. She bent down and ruffled the girl's pure white hair and smiled back.

"Hey,sweetie. How was your first day of being a 3rd seat officer?"

"It was okay. I could deal with the amount of paperwork and even do a surplus but, okaa-san...I dislike the lieutenant of my division."

"Who is your lieutenant?" Karin ushered Torin to the couch.

"Her name is Hinamori Momo. The one that went crazy and been in a coma for ten years because, of her Aizen Sousuke, the previous captain before uncle Strawberry and the number one enemy of Soul Society." Torin sat on the couch and sipped her juice box that was on the coffee table.

"Why do you dislike her?" Karin closed her eyes and listened to her daughter's explanation of the woman she hated.

"I feel as if she couldn't do her job. She was all moody today and dumped all the paperwork on me. She even yelled at me for something I didn't do."

"What!" Karin's eyes snapped open and looked at her daughter.

"She yelled at about something stupid like ruining her life or something." She sipped her juice again.

"She also broke down in the hallway crying out 'Toushirou'. I thinks thats the reason she was moody."

"So what are you going to do."

"Nothing because you told me not to go to Tenth Division and only to go there to pick up nii-san."

"Oh..I see. You should go get him now."

"I know. I'll be right back okaa-san!" Torin hopped of the couch and ran to the door. Once she was gone ,Karin sighed. She knows Torin a little too well. She knew she was going to pick her brother up and confront Toushirou. She would have to wait to see what happens next.

* * *

Torin shunpoed all the way to Jubantai to pick up her little brother. She opened the door and went to her brother's office.

"Kishiro!" She yelled opening the door. Her eye twitched at scene of her brother sleeping on his notebook. She walked up and slam her fist on his desk causing him to wake up.

"Huh..oh, nee-san."

"Have you met your captain yet?" She said sternly.

"No,why?"

"We are going to confront him. Come on." Torin and Kishiro made their way to the captain's office. Kishiro knocked on the door and waited to hear a response.

"Come In." Both slowly walk in Toushirou's office. It was heard that Toushirou was as cold as ice and had a heart made of ice. The two walked in and sat in front of his desk. They looked up and their eyes widen. Toushirou Hitsugaya looked exactly like them from the hair to the eyes and to the nose. This was going to be a long day.

Toushirou looked at the two with wide eyes. He knew the two would eventually come but, for it to be so soon was too much. He wondered if Karin sent them here to make him feel worse.

"...Woah." Kishiro said earning a glare from his sister.

"What he meant to say was, you look just like us. A lot." His sister explained.

"I see. She hasn't told you yet."

"Who?" the two said simultaneously.

"That would be me." All three jerked their heads to doorway.

"O-okaa-san?" Kishiro faltered.

"Kishiro,Torin, I would like you to meet your... father." Karin turned her head towards Toushirou.

"O-our...father." Torin turned her head towards Toushirou then back to Karin then Toushirou again.

"I know you feel shock and hurt right now but, I have reasons that I can't quite explain."

"I see...but,...why didn't you tell us before!" Torin flashed her trademark smile, Karin crooked her head to the side and Toushirou had a confused look on his face.

"Your not mad?" Karin asked looking at her daughter with a questioning expression.

"I am but, it is great to see my otou-san!" She said perching herself on Toushirou's head.

"Okay."

"Besides...we get to spend time with him." Kishiro said perching himself on Toushirou's lap. Karin walked over to the three and leaned on the window smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Toushirou asked removing Torin from his head and cradling her in his arm.

"We finally seem like a family." She smiled at him and he smiled right back at her and they both began to laugh.

"So otou-san, I heard you were real short when you were young." Kishiro said looking at his father. Toushirou sighed.

"Don't remind me."

"Yes,he was a real shorty back then." Karin giggled at Toushirou's facial expression.

"Yeah but this shorty still kick your butt in soccer." Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Shut up!" Then all of them began to laugh.

* * *

Hinamori saw the whole scene and it sickening her to no end. The way they laugh,joked,and the way he smiled at Karin. It all made her want to cry all over again. Tears rolled down her face. She envied Karin. She had everything. She had the power, a high position, a family, Toushirou's firsts, and most importantly his heart. She wished Karin and her kids would disappear and disappear is what they would do. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Happy New Year to everyone! I hope you will enjoy this chapter I'm putting up for you guys. Go ahead and review if you want to but, enjoy the action and romance in this chapter. Alright onto the Disclaimer. Also, Torin and Kishiro are 11 in human years. In shinigami years they are 110.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 6:

A shadow creped through the night. The only thing that could be heard was snoring from Juichibantai and the beeps of monitors in Shibantai. The figure walked into Jubantai and made her way to Kurosaki Kishiro's office. She opened the door to see two figures sleeping on the desk. Perfect. Now she didn't have to search for both separately. The twins jerked their head up at the figure hovering over them.

"State your purpose he-" Both child fell to the ground after being knocked out in the back of the neck. The figure grabbed both of their za-panktous and hid them underneath the desk. She picked up the two and headed to the middle of the forest where she will dispose the two. Once she was at the location she needed to be, she threw the two into the large crater and walked away. She secretly smirked as her plan was set in motion.

* * *

Karin tossed and turned on the couch as she woke up. She scanned her surroundings and found she was still in Toushirou's office.

"I see you're up." Toushirou said from his desk looking at her. She just nodded her head and turned towards him.

"Where are Torin and Kishiro?" She asked.

"They should be in Kishiro's office."

"Got it." She got up and walked out the room to her son's office. Karin opened the door to see no white haired twins in place. She began to worry and searched for they reiatsu. She pinpoint their location and followed their reiatsu. Once she came to, she was right in front of a huge and deep crater.

"Goodbye." Karin turned around only to side step a sword that was coming at her. The sword tried to sweep her at her side but, she jumped above. The figure smirked again and push Karin into the crater. Karin's eyes widen as she fell towards the bottom where her kids were at. She landed on her feet and looked towards Torin and Kishiro. She checked their pulses and let out a sigh of relief. She looked up to the figure but, grabbed her kids and ran as she tried to evade the flood that was rushing towards them. All away to the back she pressed her back as she stared at the flood. Karin couldn't do anything as she had her children with her. She closed her eyes as the flood came on her and her children. She also raised her reiatsu high enough for anybody to feel it and come and save them.

* * *

The figure knew all to well who was coming to save them. So she put bombs in the water so if he uses his bankai to save them,he would activate the bombs because of the ice on his wings. She walked away and placed kido around the crater making it impossible for them to break out. She walks to Ichibantai to alert Yamamato-soutaicho on the incoming attack she knew she was going to get if they make it.

* * *

Toushirou sat at his desk as he did the remaining paperwork that his fukutaicho dumped on him. He was about to leave when he sensed a familiar reiatsu spiking up nearby. He rushed out the door and to the location of the reiatsu. When he arrived the crater was almost halfway filled. Karin and their children were floating on top looking at him.

"Souten ni Zase, Hyourin-" A bomb began to beep,causing Toushirou to stop. Obliviously, someone thought this plan out good. He needed to think. How many bombs been in the water. One in the front, two in the middle, and one by Karin,Torin,Kishiro. All together that's four. Four bombs that could kill them. Damn! This was not good. First we need to break the kido.

"Karin!" Karin lifted her head at the sound of her name.

"Send Torin to the front! We need to break this kido and she is capable of doing it!' Karin nodded her head and Torin swam to the front, avoiding the bombs. She climbed along the wall,slipping so often. She made it to the top and place her hand against her father's. The kido began to disappear and Toushirou grabbed his daughter and pulled her onto land.

"You okay?" He asked giving his haori to her.

"I'm fine but, w-we have to save okaa-san and nii-san!" She shivered as she tried to find comfort in her father's haori. He nodded his head as he turned back towards Karin and Kishiro. Karin sent Kishiro first and quickly followed behind him. When Kishiro made it to land, the bombs began to beep. Karin swam as fast she could but, the flood seemed to sway her all the way to the back. Toushirou grabbed his za-panktou and his children.

"BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!" He perched the children on his back and flew down to Karin. The bombs began to beep faster as he pass by. He grabbed Karin just as the bombs set off. He flew all the way to Shibantai. Once he was in front of the entrance, his bankai disappeared. Karin hugged her kids then, walked over to Toushirou. She circled her arms around him.

"Thank you for saving us." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him. He placed his arms around her waist and hugged back.

"Anything for my family." He whispered back. Karin secretly blush but, turned her head the other way.

"Nii-san!" the two turned towards Torin as she tried to stop Kishiro from falling. He was coughing up blood.

"Kishiro!" Karin and Toushirou ran over to their son, checking to see if he was alright.

"Torin go get Unohana-taicho." Torin nodded at her father's request and ran inside Shibantai. Karin's hand began to glow blue and she placed it over Kishiro's lungs. Toushirou knew she was trying to heal him the best she could do. To help her out, he channeled his reiatsu into his palm and placed it over Karin's. As the glow became brighter,you could see the sadness in their eyes. Torin came back with Unohana. A nurse came and took Kishiro to a room they already prepared for him. Hours passed when the others came like, Yuzu,Ichigo,Rukia, Matsumoto,and Isshin. Torin already fell asleep in her uncle's arms as he slept with Rukia by his side. Yuzu struggled to stay up but, fell asleep on her father who took her to the lobby where everyone else was. Karin refused to go sleep but, fell asleep in Toushirou's arms. He moved her to the couch and laid down with her on top of him. He too went to sleep,worrying about his son.

* * *

The next day, Kishiro was feeling better. Turns out the kido that was placed on top affected his lung system but, due to the healing of his mother and father,he was able to return to normal. Hinamori was none too happy to hear they were still alive. She had to figure out another plan to kill them. She walked down hallway expecting nothing to happen but, the next thing she knew. She was punched in the face by none other than...Kurosaki Karin. 


	7. Chapter 7

This is the update that you all been waiting for. I just want to let you guys know that I want this story to make it to a 100 reviews in at least 3 more chapters. It's just a goal and I sure as hell won't stop the story if I don't accomplish it. Alright let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 7:

The two woman stared at each other with killer intent in their eyes. Hinamori broke her gaze first and stood up with a slight tremble. She never felt fear or scariness towards an enemy. Never.

"What was that for, Karin...-sama?" She brought a trembling hand to her face to wipe away the blood that arose from her throat and exit out the corner of her mouth. Karin narrowed her eyes in a scary manner. Her eyes resembled that as a wolf, angered by another. She knew the girl was playing some type of sick joke and kami knows it's not funny.

"You know exactly what you did.", She said, maintaining her cool and scanning any weaknesses that she could strike from," You thought I couldn't recognize your reiatsu." Hinamori 's eyes widen slightly. She knew she would eventually be caught but, to be caught this soon was ...too soon. She would have thought she had another two chances to get rid of Torin and Kishiro but, obviously that will not happen.

"If you wanted me gone, then fine but, don't you ever,** ever**, try to bring my children into this!" She couldn't keep her cool any longer. This girl right in front of her nearly killed her son and what was she suppose to do. Let it ride by and act like nothing ever happen. Hell no. "I'm sick and tired of trying to get you to understand the recent events that happen to your life. I'm sick and tired of trying to make amends with you. I'm sick and tired of the_** damaged you are doing to us!!**_ **_Cut out the bullshit. Toushirou and I are never going to get back together. _**That's what you wanted to hear, right?"

To be purely honest, that's whats she wanted. She wanted to hear those ten magical words. Toushirou and I are never going to get back together. Through the entire time this was her concern. She always wondered if she were to go away for a long time, would Toushirou ump into Karin's arms without a second thought or will Karin sleep with Toushirou yet again. The thought bother her everyday, even after she divorced Toushirou.

"I'm going to be honest-"

"For once." Karin interrupted. Hinamori gritted her teeth to hold herself back from throwing a rude insult.

"As I was saying, I'm going to be honest and tell you yes. Yes, those were the words I wanted to hear." As her eyes met with Karin she was surprised that she didn't look away but, leaned on the wall and stare at her.

"I'm just going to admit that this was entirely my fault. I was being..." Hinamori cringed as the word slipped from her mouth," naive and stupid. As I think about it, I almost tried to kill two innocent little children just to get what I wanted. I can't believe myself and now I wonder that if I ever have kids, how am I going to be a good mother." Guilt built into her quicker than writing words on a piece of paper. "I'm sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry for almost trying to kill Kishiro. I'm sorry for...trying to ruin your life." Silence filled the room and the intensity grew. Was Karin going to accept her apology or say fuck it and just kill her on the spot. The only thing that could cross Hinamori's mind was a tiny faith of hope.

"C'mon nii-san! You'll never keep up with me with that type of hadou style! Torin's slivery hair hung in a low pony tail and flowed to the side as the wind came by with a gentle touch. Her brother was currently having a tough time in hadou, one of the four requirements to be a shinigami. Due to hadou being her strongest point, she was currently training him.

"Lay off will, nee-san." Kishiro said, standing up and dusting himself off. His white, spiky hair rustling in the wind. "You know hadou is complicate for me. I'm no master like Yoruichi or Soifon."

"You should take some lessons from her. Maybe she could give you a pointer or two." Torin joked. It was so fun to mess with her brother about his weak points.

"Urusei!" He shouldered his kosode and began to walk out of the training area.

"Where you going?!" His sister yelled after him.

"Somewhere." Was his answer and he continue to walk into the complex they called home.As she watched her brother's back disappear into the complex, she'd let out a sigh. her eye's drifted towards the sky. It was blue. No cloud was in place. It was a signal for her to hurry and take her leave. Torin too walk into the building but, with a different reason. She had someone to meet.

"Karin-sama...Karin-sama...KARIN-SAMA!"Karin jumped up at the outburst and looked around to find the source of the noise. Her eyes stopped on Haruko. A very angry Haruko. Her beige colored hair spiked at the end, her clear, crystal pink eyes were narrowed in annoyance, her soft latte colored lips were in a tight frown.

"What?" Karin asked as she wiped the the spec of drool from the corner of her mouth. After accepting Hinamori's apology made her more than tired. It wasn't as if accepting an apology was tiring it was part after she left to go do some dreadful paperwork which she still didn't finish.

"Karin-sama, I thought I'd told you to fill out the paperwork almost 5 hours ago! Now look! You haven't gone through 1/3 of a stack and you fell asleep!" As Haruko continued her rant, Karin was in the middle of a daze. She was sleeping wonderfully and her assistant came and ruined it. It was gonna be hard to get back to sleep.

"I give up!! if you need me, I'll be in the clinic." Haruko stomped towards the door, angry at her leader's habits of not listening. Before she left, she turned her head to face Karin once more.

"Also, you have a visitor. I'll send him in." That peeked Karin's interest and she quickly checked over herself as Haruko left. She looked presentable enough aside from the tired expression she wore on her face. A knock came at the door and she quickly organized her desk.

"You may enter." She said sternly. The door opened the guest walked in." Oh, it's you." He wasn't what she was expecting but, he was better than boring paperwork.

As sun shined down on her tanned face it made her sweat a little. Torin always hated summer always preferring winter(like a certain someone). Her brother was the summer type like their mother. As she continued to walk down the ceramic road, she'd entered Kubantai. Settling into the shade under a ume tree that lasted through spring, she waited. It would take a while for him to appear.

"hey, Torin-chan!" Or not. Torin lifted her head and stared at the boy. His auburn hair was kept in a low pony tail at the base of his neck, letting the rest hang about past his shoulders. His dark brown eyes shone with a little light in them. He was always the tough guy and would never let anyone see them but, her. he was her best friend ever since she met him in the human world. He was the oldest son of Renji Abarai and Orihime Inoue.

"Hey, Ryu-kun! It's about time you showed up." Torin laughed as she'd jumped on his back, a habit of ehrs. All Ryu could do was smile secretly.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, this Chapter 8 of **When You Weren't There.** I have three announcements to make. One, I have updated some fics and had posted new ones up. You could always read those. Two, I can't believe this story is so popular with the number of hits and reviews. Thank you for everything! Three, I will now state that we are five chapters away from a very exciting chapter. Chapter 13 is very important and I decided to advance the life on Torin, Kishiro, Karin and Toushirou with this chapter. I will only give you one hint. It starts with a T. If you can figuring it out, pm but, if not, keep guessing. Well,..I also revised Chapter 7, so you may want to read that first before you get confuse. Okay, onto the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Bleach.**

* * *

_Chapter 8;_

Ryu Abarai was a boy of many things. He held 5th seat in Juichibantai after Yumichika finally got his desired position of 3rd seat due to Yachiru attending the Shinigami Academy and Ikkaku moving up to lieutenant. He met Torin when he was 8 and she was 2. They had so much in common, it was funny. That's why the two are best friends. He was five years older than Torin was, now 16 and she 11. He stood at 5 ft. 8 with a tanned body. He gained some of his mother's characteristics, being a complete air-head at times and seems to talk on and on when he was nervous, which he usually did when he was around Torin. Though he has some of Orihime's traits, he mostly takes after his father in every way.

One thing about Ryu was that he was overprotective of Torin. Even when she can handle some situations, he will still tell her to stay back and he'll take care of the job which in the end, earns him a kick in his backside and a lecture from Torin. The two have a very strong bond that could never be broken, no matter how many times they would argue and stop talking for days or even weeks.

As he walked with Torin on his back, he smiled the whole way. Torin was telling him her feelings about her father. It made him sort of happy that he would be the one she would come and talk to.

"I just feel a little…mad at him for abandoning us all those years. I can't trust him yet but, the way he left okaa-san on the day she was pregnant is enough for my blood to boil. "She rested her head on Ryu's. His hair was so soft and smooth that it felt like a pillow. She could just fall asleep right here and now.

"Ryu-kun." Ryu muttered a what audible enough for her to hear.

"What do you think love is?" He was taken back from the sudden question. Why would she be asking about love? He decided to give it his best shot and answered her straight forward.

"Love…is a complicated emotion to understand. You can enjoy the feeling but, at the same time hate it. It feels like rain but, at the same time sunshine. Love is many things and I believe that love is when you feel warmth and comfort from someone special to you and you two have a special bond that is unbreakable." He answered it truthfully. He always thought as love like that. Pain, crying, yelling, but, Comfort, smiling, talking like friends.

Torin was silent for a while and slowly closed her eyes and took in the scent of the aroma around her. A certain feeling welled up from inside her and it made her feel..good. It was always like that when she was around Ryu. "I see. Thanks for answering." her thoughts drifted back to her parents. The day when they were reunited as a family they were smiling and laughing but, when her parents were alone she could easily see pain, betrayal, and tears. Mostly from her mother when her father wasn't around.

"Ryu." Ryu slightly widen his eyes. Torin never called him by his given name with out adding the -kun suffix at the end.

"Yes, Tori-chan." he waited for a while for a response but, never got one. After a few moments of walking and silence, Torin finally spoke up.

"I love you." Ryu stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the sky. Torin's eyes drifted to the rose garden next to them. Their wet red petals sparkled under the sun. They looked like little red stars out in the open and not in the night sky. Her focus came back as she heard Ryu's voice.

"I love you too, Torin." A smile formed on her face and she rested her on his hair again. Ryu began to walk knowing that she was smiling. All was peaceful until a powerful reiatsu came by. It frightened them a little and two rushed to the location of the powerful reiatsu. Who could it belong to.

* * *

"What do you want?" Karin asked in a serious and deadly manner. In front of her was the man who left her to be a single mother to their twins. He was the man who broke her heart all those years ago. He was Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"I came to settle things once and for all." he answered. He sat in the chair in front of her desk and made eye contact. He was known to hold any type of glare even Yamamoto-soutaicho, but right now, Karin's was slowly defeating his gaze.

"Settling things, eh. Well, shoot. What do you want to put to rest first?" Even in a playful tone, she was still serious on this matter. It was time they stop this silent argument once and for all.

"Let's start with that night in Juunigatsu. " her eyes narrowed and she completely glared at Toushirou. Why would he want to start back that far.

"What'cha going to tell me. That it was an accident, that you didn't mean it."

"No. I never regretted that situation. I really did mean it but, Karin, you don't know how much I love y-"

"Please! Spare me the lies!" Karin stood up in anger. "If you really love me, why did you gone and married another woman?!" he remained silent, he'd loved Hinamori but, to save Karin from central 46 he had to marry another woman and who else would be a better candidate than Hinamori, the woman he loved. He felt guilty for using her in a way and that's why eh didn't felt sad when she chucked the wedding ring towards his face.

"To protect you. " Karin remained silent and her hands dropped to her side.

"To..protect…me. From what?"

"To protect you from Central 46. They have strict laws on shinigami-human relationships. They were going to execute both of us if we continued any further." Her eyes widen and she drifted her gaze towards something else other than Toushirou. They were going to execute her and him for having a relationship.

"In order to keep you save I needed someone to married me so they would get off our backs. Hinamori was once my past love so I decided to marry her. It so happened to be that you were pregnant that year and I had no clue that I was the father, so I thought you moved on. That's why I stayed with Hinamori as long as I did." Everything began made sense in her brain. Every move he made, every kiss he gave to Hinamori, and every word he spoke was her. She was the center of his world.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad enough to really move onto someone else but, I just wanted to let you know the real reason why I did the things I did." he got up from his chair and began to head towards the door. Before he left, he turned around and gazed at his love again. "I also want to let you know that I love more than my own life." With that said, he left, leaving Karin staring at the window.

She was a fool. Toushirou loved her more than anything and she'd turned him away over the months she was pregnant without him by her side. She thought they were never meant to be but, destiny finally put its pieces to together to form the completed puzzle that was their relationship. With one swift shunpo, Karin was out the door and down the main hallway that led away from her office. She ran the rest of the way gaining bows from some clan members and puzzled looks from nobles. She didn't care what they thought. All she needed right now was Toushirou and her children.

Toushirou exited out the entrance building and took one last look before pivoting and walking to the exit gate. He was nearly knocked over as someone fiercely hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I love you more than my life, I love you more than you can imagine. Just please…please…don't leave me!" He untied the arms around his waist to face a sobbing Karin. He gave a gentle smile and hugged her while she responded back. Tears still ran down her cheeks and onto his haori but, nothing mattered at the moment. He finally had his Karin back.

'_**Toushirou and I are never going to get back together!**_' Those words played in her head and again and she took a deep breath. _'I guess we will, Hinamori.' _At that moment a familiar and powerful reiatsu came over them. Toushirou's eyes widen and Karin looked up at him.

"I can't believe it.." He whispered.

Hinamori clinged onto the onto her chest where her heart was located inside her. A exciting feeling came from inside her. Something important that she loved was coming back but, at the same time another important thing she'd loved was leaving faster than she could say,

"Momo." the voice startled her. It was all too familiar with it's deep voice with a sense of pride in it. The owner of the voice appeared from the shadows of the trees and revealed its features. His brown hair was slicked back leaving a single strand to hang freely in front of his face. His brown eyes gazed at her lustfully and his lips were in a thin smirk. He was finally back after all these years.

"…….." Hinamori was silent. She couldn't bring herself to say his name. Tears ran down her face and she ran to hug the man.

"A-Aizen-k-kun. You're finally back! You're finally back!" Aizen wrapped his broad arms around her small form. She brushed his hand through her hair.

"Yes Momo-chan. I'm here. Ready to take you and the baby." He placed a hand on her abdomen that had a small bump. Hinamori placed a hand on top of his and smiled. She was one month pregnant with the man she loved.

"How were they treating you." Hinamori looked up to her fiancée and frowned a little.

"Everyone was treating me nicely except for one unruly Kurosaki or should I say Hitsugaya."

"So he finally found someone to love. If that girl was treating you horribly she will pay." Aizen said in a sly voice.

"Really Aizen-kun. You mean it." He only nodded his head causing her to giggled.

"Are you ready to live a new life." He asked.

"Yes I am.Let's hurry to our new home."


	9. Chapter 9

SHIROUchan: I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter for a long time and to be honest, it's worth the wait. Now my fellow friends, I present you with the Chapter 9 of **When You Weren't There**.

Happy now noodle-chan! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9**

Ryu ran as fast as his long legs could take him. He and Torin both felt the reiatsu and raced to the scene. Was it a hollow invasion? Rogue shinigami? Only time could tell as the two raced down the rocky path of the woods. His red hair flowed behind him, gathering into Torin's on occasion.

"What do you think it is, Ryu-kun?!" Torin yelled from behind her friend. Her Za-panktou was clutched in her hands tightly as she rode on Ryu's back. Leaves fell from above as the sun began to set below the horizon.

"I'm not sure, Tori-chan. But," He saw a clearing come into view. Still running, Ryu leaped into the clearing. The trees began to clear and an open field came into his view. Two figures were standing there, obviously hugging and talking. " We are about to find out."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So the unruly Kurosaki has two heirs." Aizen said, still holding Hinamori in his arms. Her head rested on his chest, feeling at peace.

"Uh huh. Identical twins. One boy and one girl." She blew a strand of brown hair from her face. " Their names are Torin and Kishiro Kurosaki." She looked up to Aizen when she received no response. He was looking straight ahead . His chocolate coated pupils stared at the opposing force across the field.

Hinamori too focused on her attention across the field. She frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Speak of the devil."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

His white captain's coat flapped behind him as he shunpoed through various trees. His female companion was in tow, her robe also flapping behind her. Her long silky ebony hair flowed gracefully as she tried to keep up with her lover. Finally arriving at his side, she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Are sure it's really Aizen?" She asked, still not believing that Soul Society's greatest enemy was alive. From what she heard, Ichigo gave the final blow, breaking Aizen's bankai and killing him. If all of that was true then how could he survive unless….

"Positive. I know that reiatsu anywhere." He glanced at the female by his side, still shunpoing further down the forest terrain.

"Are sure that you want to help? I-" Karin cut him off and smirked.

"Cut the sappy stuff, Toushirou. I said I'll help. Besides," She turned to stare in his sea-green eyes. "You don't want your butt whooped like last time now do you." She laughed and shunpoed in front of him, ignoring his annoyed aura. She ducked under a tree branch and advanced farther, leaving Toushirou to trail behind her.

She frowned. This wasn't going to be an easy battle. If Ichigo couldn't directly beat him then their chances are slim. Aizen's ability is to use illusions. Without knowing the location of the real one, they were royally screwed.

Taking her mind off of that, Karin searched for her children's reiatsu. Many were scattered out in the area but, she could directly sense Torin's and Kishirou's. Kishirou's was far off from enemy territory, but Torin's was….

"Shit." Karin cursed. With Toushirou right beside her, the two advanced further down the terrain where a clearing came into view.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Torin jumped off Ryu's back. This wasn't what she was expecting. The lieutenant and former captain of her division were standing side by side in front of her. She heard about Aizen from other division members. She also heard of the infatuation lieutenant Hinamori had for Aizen.

Here she was, standing in front of Soul Society's greatest enemy. Taking her Za-panktou out she held it in front of her. Ryu placed his arm in front of Torin, taking out his own Za-panktou.

"Stay back. This enemy is out of your league." Annoyed, Torin turned her Za-panktou over and hit the back of Ryu's head with the hilt of her Za-panktou. Ryu let out a yelping sound at the random contact. He turned his head slowly to stare at Torin with an annoyed look. He was met with an even more annoyed look. Torin resembled her mother in many ways.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't count me out! I don't care if he is king mighty and all that bullcrap! I'm still going to fight, whether you like it or not!" She pushed his arm out the way and walked forward in front of him. The two adults standing in front of her were a danger to Soul Society and all that reside within. It was her duty as a shinigami to protect and serve Soul Society.

"And if you get yourself killed?!" Ryu yelled, pushing Torin behind him once more. She was getting annoyed at the moment but, Torin settled down as she looked into Ryu's eyes. He cared deeply for Torin. She was his most important person in his life. If he were to lose her, she could only imagine what Ryu would be feeling and what type of grief he would be feeling.

Looking down, Torin grit her teeth and kicked Ryu in his side. She watched in delight as he yelped and rubbed at his side.

"What was that for?!" He asked, still rubbing his sore side. Turning her head, she huffed and stood still, her Za-panktou still in hand. Ryu stared at his childhood friend confusingly. Sea-green eyes met auburn. Torin knit her eyebrows and let out an aggravated sigh.

"**If you're going to protect me, then just do it !!" **A small smirk appeared on Ryu's face at Torin's outburst. He felt a strange emotion well up inside him. Torin never allowed anyone to protect her, let alone admit that someone was.

"Okay then." After turning his attention from Torin, he faced Aizen and Hinamori. These two were going down for good. Taking his stance, Ryu sprinted down the trail towards his enemies. Raising his Za-panktou he was going to take a swing. Lifting his Za-panktou above his head, he swung down with force and determination.

A smirk played on Aizen's face as the Za-panktou went right through him. Hinamori shunpoed to the right and positioned herself for a kido spell as Ryu preoccupied himself with Aizen's illusion. She aimed at Torin who seemed ready for any attack.

"Byakurai!" Lighting shot from Hinamori's fingertips and aimed straight for Torin. The white-haired moved to the right slightly. As the lighting aimed closer to her, she prepared herself to block it. Before taking down the kido spell, Torin stared at the back of someone.

Her long ebony hair flowed down her back. Her robe flew off in the wind. Her onyx eyes concentrated on the older woman in front of her. Torin gasped as she lowered her Za-panktou.

"Okaa-san!" Karin glanced over her shoulder and gave her daughter a smile.

"Hey Torin. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She watched as her daughter nodded her head. Smirking, she whispered a good, audible enough for Torin to hear. She stared at Hinamori before standing straight.

"I see you don't give up!" Karin yelled across the field. Hinamori smiled innocently before returning her response.

"I see you refuse to give up too." She focused her coffee coated pupils on her opponent in front of her. She knew Karin was a formidable opponent but, Hinamori always had the upper hand. No one actually seen her in action.

"I thought you said you and Toushirou were through, Kurosaki-sama. You are such a liar." She continued, releasing her bun . Her brunette hair fell down her shoulders, brushing against her shoulders. Karin snickered, and took off her headband. Some ebony strands fell into her eyes.

"And **YOU **are such a traitor. Fighting side by side with Aizen. I thought you were loyal to Soul Society." Karin glanced over her shoulder to signal Torin to move to a safer location. Her daughter nodded her head and moved into the forest. From across the field, she heard Hinamori laugh.

"Why should I be loyal to the ones who disagree with Aizen-kun. They have you all fooled you know." Hinamori slowly started to walk forward, as did Karin. They walked slowly towards each other, glaring each other down.

"What information do you have ?" Karin asked, approaching Hinamori with every step she took. A smile was still on Hinamori's face. She finally stood face to face with Karin as she took her final step. Taking her Za-panktou in hand, Hinamori placed it in front of her.

"Soul Society is not all flowers and rainbows."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Toushirou finally appeared from the forest, already been left behind from his lover. He scanned the area before shunpoing to Ryu's location. Karin seemed busy with her own battle. He trusts her enough to not get herself killed. Now beside Ryu, he pulled the boy back and jumped a few feet away from the illusion.

"Are you okay?" Ryu nodded at his superior, his eyes darting across the field. Toushirou tried to search for the whereabouts of Aizen. Drawing his Za-panktou, Toushirou glanced behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the young prodigy of 10th division." Toushirou jerked his head to the direction of the voice. He frantically searched with his eyes but, with no luck, didn't find Aizen in his sight.

"Don't worry, Hitsugaya-kun. Your chance to dual with me will appear sooner than you think but, for now, I'll leave everything to my lovely wife and her pets. Farewell, Hitsugaya-kun, Kurosaki." The voice faded and soon several portals ripped open from the sky , several hollows and arrancars arriving from the portal. Each landed safely, and stared at the directions of each and every shinigami in their eyesight.

"Damn." Hopefully Soul Society will dispatch some spare shinigami to their location. They will not be able to handle all of them.

"Take on as much lower class hollows as you can. I'll take on the rest." He whispered to Ryu, who agreed without question. Without a blink of an eye, both of the male shinigami set off for their own battles.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Slapping away an oncoming hand, Karin back flipped from Hinamori. She had to admit, the girl had skill but, Karin wasn't nearly using half of her strength. Advancing forward, Karin preceded with a low kick to Hinamori's mid-section. Already figured out the younger woman's move, Hinamori bent her back to avoid the kick. She watched as it missed her by and inch. Lifting herself up, Hinamori aimed for Karin's face but, was caught inside Karin's hand. Using her free hand, Karin aimed for Hinamori's gut but, with no luck was evaded yet again. Releasing Hinamori's fist, Karin took the girl's arm and twisted it behind her back and kicked Hinamori in her back.

Stumbling forward, Hinamori quickly regained her posture . She kicked Karin's shins, making the girl buckle down. Smirking she uppercut Karin with her elbow. Before the girl could land to the ground, she moved to her falling location and kneed her in her back.

Karin coughed up blood. Before hitting the floor, she caught herself with the palm of her hand, balancing herself. Using her right leg, she swung at Hinamori and missed intentionally. Bringing her other leg, she kick Hinamori in the side of her head. Still balancing herself on her hands, she glided her hands across the ground and kicked Hinamori in her side. Jumping up off her hands, she elbow Hinamori in the face, making the older woman glide across the field.

Spitting blood on the ground, Hinamori stood up and rushed towards Karin. The two continued to block each other's move, slapping or dodging their attacks. The backed away from each other and glared. They were at a draw.

"You're pretty good. I'm surprised someone like you can fight let alone on par with me." Karin said, rubbing her swollen cheek. Hinamori smiled and rubbed at her arm.

"I'm surprised that you're surprised. Did you think I was weak?" Karin smirked and giggled making Hinamori frown.

"Yeah, I did actually." With that said, she rushed towards Hinamori, taking out a few shurikens and throwing them at the stunned girl. A few managed to cut her face but, the others missed. Frowning, Hinamori caught Karin's fist. She tried to knee her opponent in her stomach but, missed as Karin jumped up and kicked Hinamori and her chest. Karin continued by dropping to the ground and sending a low kick towards Hinamori's feet. Jumping up in time, she returned Karin's attack by kicking her in her face. Missing slightly, Karin took her fist and jammed it in Hinamori's gut.

Feeling the impact, she coughed up blood. Still standing, Hinamori brought her fist back and punched Karin in her face. Sending her opponent a few feet away, Hinamori shunpoed and lifted her leg up. As Karin was about to past her, she brought her leg down on Karin, sending the girl to the ground. Cracks were made around Karin as she made impact with ground.

"Shit." She cursed. Grabbing Hinamori's foot, she twisted it and picked Hinamori up with her arm. Swinging the girl around in the air, Karin counted before releasing and sending Hinamori flying across the field.

She wasn't done yet. Taking a few more shurikens, she aimed exactly for Hinamori. They whizzed past her opponent as she seemed to disappeared. Karin frantically searched for Hinamori.

"That daughter of yours has potential. Mind if I take her." Karin widen her eyes as a voice whispered in her ear. Before she could react, she felt incredible pain throb from her stomach. Looking down, she saw a hand through her mid-section, covered in her blood. As blood trickled down her chin, Karin grabbed a kunai from her pouch and tried to aim at Hinamori. With no luck, the hand was removed and Karin felled to ground. Being lifted by hair, she stared at Hinamori with heavy eyes.

Her blood trickled down her neck and onto her uniform. Her breathing was heavy and her energy was drained. Her gripped at the kunai in her hand but, with no energy she could barely lift a finger. Hinamori giggled innocently and continued to grip at Karin's hair. Placing her Za-panktou against pale skin, Karin opened her eyes.

"It's a shame we have to get rid of this pretty, long hair of yours. It's smooth and silky and flows gracefully when you walk. But," Hinamori let go the fistful of hair and pinned Karin up against a tree. " Where's the fun in that. It would be a better piece of art if I just cut through your smooth skin and paint you red."

Karin coughed out blood and stared at Hinamori. The look on her face made her sick. She spat blood on Hinamori's face and smirked, her teeth now mixed between red and white.

"You're a sadistic bitch." Blinking slowly, Karin glared at Hinamori and frowned. " I'm not like the rest of you. I could give a rats ass if you cut my hair or damage my skin. I don't care!" Karin gripped at Hinamori's hand and tighten her hand on her wrist. " The only thing I care about is rearranging your face."

Kicking Hinamori in her side, Karin dropped to the ground and stood up, moving to the back of Hinamori. Cursing, Hinamori holds her Za-panktou and smiles.

"I'm surprise. What would Toushirou think if the love of his life would to return all red and short-haired?" Karin let out a low laugh and placed the kunai at the base of her neck. Grabbing her hair, she placed her kunai knife at neck's length and cut her hair. Ebony locks fall to the ground as the wind rustled. Removing her hand, she allowed her hair to fall at the base of her neck, barely touching her shoulders.

Looking up with pride and dignity, Karin smirked. " He would love me regardless of how I look."


	10. Chapter 10

**SHIROUchan99: Hello! College life is now stable and I've finally gotten the chance to work on the story. I've managed to write two chapters so far and I'm currently working on the third chapter. Don't worry my loyal fans. I'll be updating more I promise. I really do promise! Anyways, wow! 102 reviews! You guys rock! You guys definitely deserve two more chapters this week.** :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

_**Chapter 10**_

The continuous clapping noises rang through the battlefield. The older woman smiled and continued to clap until she came to a sudden stop. Her evil smile that promised pain and torture was still there. Her brown eyes were narrowed somewhat instead of its usual wide shape. The brownish hair that was always tied up in a bun was now flowing below her neck. Hinamori walked toward the bloody mess in front of her that was now Karin Kurosaki.

"How noble of you to say such inspiring words. I didn't know you had it in you. " The shinigami teased with a sarcastic undertone in her voice. Karin's smirk faltered slightly but only enough to be turned into a small smirk. She chuckled unexpectedly before reaching for the traitor in front of her.

"Where was this you when you were confronting me before. I like this bitchy attitude of yours. It makes me want to respect a traitorous slug like you." Karin gripped her hand around Hinamori's neck. The other girl continued smile . She made no resistance whatsoever. Suddenly she stood on the tip of her toes before bringing one leg up to kick Karin in her stomach. Karin's body made contact with the tree once more, this time her recuperation time was much slower. The damage done to her was incredibly painful that she couldn't feel or hear her own thoughts.

"I know you do. After all I try my best to impress you and show you the difference between a tiger and a lion. You maybe king but remember that there are always others stronger and smarter that are willing to take you off your throne." The thoughts of torturing her prey a bit more was set aside as she had far more important things to do at the moment.

"As much as I like to stay and converse, I have a lovely little girl waiting to be taken. You may know her."

With that said Hinamori shunpoed out of Karin's view and into the depths of the forest. The words that were previously spoken managed to work inside Karin's head. Her eyes widen and all pain was forgotten as she abruptly stood up and ran after her opponent.

'_I have a lovely little girl waiting to be taken. You may know her.'_

'_I swear on my mother's grave if you touch Torin it would be the end of your pathetic life.'_

Following the sense of her daughter's reiatsu Karin shuffled through the many trees and hills. She had to get to Torin as soon as possible. If something were to happen to her she could never forgive herself. Not that she couldn't forgive herself at the moment. There was too many things in life she was entrusted with and loss in the end. This is why she keeps Kishiro and Torin at close watch.

Kishirou was currently with their uncle and she had put her faith in him to make sure no harm was done to the little boy. Swerving around a huge tree she could see a small line of white in her eyesight. It was definitely Torin. Who couldn't miss that flow of white hair?

Picking up her pace, the ebony haired woman ran faster than before. Grabbing a tree branch and swinging into another clearing Karin landed softly before focusing.

"TORIN!!" She yelled out loud. She hoped her daughter could hear her loud and clear so she know that she would have to get to her mother's location.

"OKAA-SAN!!" Karin heard the faint echo around her and wondered what direction her daughter could be in. Sensing Torin's reiatsu once more Karin traveled west of her location in search of the white haired girl. The suspense was killing her deeply inside. She had to know the safety circumstances of her daughter Was she alright? Was she breathing well? Was her uniform still in tacked? How about her za-panktou? Was it still with her? Was she lost? Could she find her way to Karin? Those questions ranged in her cranium more than the times she killed many, many hollows who dare terrorized either Soul Society's territory or her clan's territory.

Arriving close at her appointed destination Karin spotted another line of white. This time she could see the whole figure clearly. Smiling a smile of relief Karin ran up to Torin and hugged her from behind. She was very happy at the moment. Her daughter was still alive and safe. Now all she had to deal with was Hinamori. That bitch was not getting away with the act of pursuing her daughter.

……Then her eyes widened when she suddenly felt nothing in her arms. Looking down she could see nothing but grass and well air. Looking around desperately the mother began to panic when she saw no little girl in sight. Her gaze feel upon a bloody and beaten body underneath a tree. The stained white hair was very familiar. Too familiar at that. Walking over slowly the woman fell onto her knees and gather the body in her arms. A choked sob sounded in her throat as she stared into the cold dead eyes of her daughter. Her uniform was soak to the brim and her lips were parted slightly.

Karin couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her blood smeared cheeks. The tiny drops of water dripped onto the cold and lifeless body. In return it only made her grip Torin harder as if to stop the tears from going through the blood soaked robe. The harder she gripped the harder the tears fell. Only one simple question played in her head.

**Why?**

What the hell did she do to deserve this hellish punishment? Where did she go wrong in life to have her daughter be taken away from her?

'_I remember when you use to call me Rin-chan okaa-san!"_

Her eyes shut tightly as she remembered her daughter's voice in her head. Why? Why must the memories come back now when they needed to stay away from her mind?

'_A younger Karin stared at her five year old daughter in befuddlement.. She was accustomed to her daughter's various bouts of randomness but this defiantly took the cake. She tried to ponder on Torin's statement but she failed in the end._

"_Okay I quit. What are you trying to say?" The ebony haired woman inquired. The little girl smile and hopped into her mother's lap. They were currently in Karin's bedroom. The twins came in the room an hour ago, wailing about wanting to take a nap in okaa-san's. Powerless against her childrens' puppy dog eyes Karin soon gave in and the two young kids snuggled up on both sides of their mother. They were asleep for almost an hour until Torin woke up suddenly. Then she blurted out this statement that surprisingly didn't awake Kishiro._

"_I mean when I was real little-"_

"_You still are." Karin giggled before receiving a slap on her forearm. Her daughter puffed out her cheeks before continuing. Sometimes Karin wondered if she took after her or her father._

"_As I was saying you sue to call me Rin-chan but now you call me Tori-chan. Why is that?" Karin took a minute think about the transition. Then she looked down at her daughter with a smile. _

"_There was this guy I use to play soccer with. I lost to him every time and every time he got to call me Rin-chan the entire. He was dear friend of mine and it kinda brought up bad memories. I didn't want you to think I was sad all the time so I now call you Tori-chan." The little girl made a oh sound before smiling._

"_Who was this guy friend?" Smiling sadly Karin decided to tell her a little piece of information._

"_I called him Shirou-chan just to annoy him and every time I called him that he used to win every soccer game we played." Torin laughed a little before wearing a face of determination._

"_Well if I see Shirou-chan I'll win every game that we play so that I can avenge okaa-san!" The little girl declared with a tiny fist in the air. Karin laughed before knocking her fist with her daughter's._

"_That's a promise then."_

The tears fell heavily as the memory came to an end. She never got the chance to fulfill that promise they made almost six years ago in human times. A sob rang out her voice. Karin cried harder and harder as endless memories ran through her head.

'_Guess what okaa-san, I got my first 100 on a math test.'_

'_We so won that soccer game. You know it okaa-san! They're nothing but a bunch of cheaters!'_

'_I swear! I didn't say got to hell to Hitomi! Besides she called me a bitch okaa-san!'_

'_Okaa-san can I please get that katana I desperately want? Please!'_

'_So are we moving okaa-san?'_

'_I like it here okaa-san.'_

'_I'm going to join the Gotei 13 for Okaa-san's sake!'_

'_Okaa-san….'_

"Rin-chan! I swear that you will be avenged! I promise." Karin spoke in between sobs. Oh how Hinamori was going to pay dearly for this. So busy with her emotions Karin failed to notice not only the message above her, but the crowd of people approaching her location.

A faint voice whispered in ears.

"_Thank you very much for your lovely daughter, Kurosaki-sama…" _

Karin jerked her head up and locked her eyesight on the now spotted message. Written in blood the message above read:

**Soul Society isn't all flowers and rainbows…..**

Karin stared at it before freezing in place where she could feel very sharp points all round her. Karin turned her head slowly to face a blade from all directions. Shinigamis were all around her and one old shinigami walked up from the middle. His long gray beard and eyebrows swayed in the wide as he stopped in front of the tear filled mother.

"Karin Kurosaki, you are hear by arrested for treachery and assistance in the murder of the 5th division lieutenant Hinamori Momo." Karin's eyes widen as various shinigamis grabbed her daughter away from her and two in white coats grabbed both of her arms and dragged her out of the forest.

Only one thought managed to process into her head.

'_What the hell…..?'_

_

* * *

_

Toushirou and Ryu managed to finish off all of the hollows and escape sucessfully. They were currently running through the forest terrain, trying to make their way back to Karin and Torin. It wasn't long when the reiatsu spikes faded into nothing. Toushirou remembered that Karin was off to save Torin and from the reiatsu explosions he felt earlier Toushirou wa spretty sure that she enocuntered an enemy. Who it was, he had no idea. He stopped in his tracks when the smell of blood hit his nose. Fear weld up inside himas the smell got stronger as they came clsoer. Stopping once more, Toushirou turned to face Ryu who was puzzled as to why his superior was acting strangely.

"Head to Soul Society to report. I'll find Torin and the others." he ordered, Before he could argue back Ryu stopped himself and just followed out his orders. Though the fact that the girl that he loves was still inside the forest. Once Ryu left Toushirou travelled further down into the forest. the smell became so strong that he ahd to cover his nose to breathe right. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a body lying behind a bush. Walking over to it he kneels down turned it over. His sea-green eeys widen as he reconigzed the body of Hinamori. Gathering her in his arms he checks for a pulse.

No beat was heard and he started to panic. Yelling her name for her to wake up, he too failed to notice the shinigamis behind him.

"Hinamori wake up! Hinamori..." A balde was poking at the back of his head. He turned around slowly before being pinned to the ground by shinigamis.

"10th Divison captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou. You hear by arrested for treachery and the murder of the 5th Division lieutenant Hinamori Momo." His eyes widen when he was suddenly halted up onto his feet. Very much like his counterpart his thought process was the same.

_'What the hell?'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Annoucement:**

I know everyone's been waiting for the other chapters of _When You Weren't There_ but I've come to reliaze that I honestly don't like this story. I have many more others that I've planned out that are currently in revision but with this one I feel like I don't know what I'm doing. So with many weeks of thinking I've come to a decision. I'm not deleting this story, too many people like it and honestly I'm sorry to those who did. This story wasn't my best, the concept was intriguing but the execution was terrible.

So for everyone who like this story or the idea of the story, I have decided on rewriting it. It makes the story longer but detailed and focused. I mean I didn't describe or explain how Karin and Toushirou really got together, the children's point of view of their parents relationship, the Hinamori delima and better yet Aizen. Toushirou and Karin's reunion wasn't as interesting as I made it, so look forward to the rewrite of this story.

In two weeks time look out for the M rated story: **Will You Return?**

I promise you this one will be way better than the last and to those who reviewed and gave this story 118 reviews, I will e-mail you a preview of the rewrite. If you want a preview e-mail me and I'll send you one.

I apologize for the lack of updates and such a terrible story. Do know that appreciate every review you guys gave me, every favorite, and every alert. Hopefully you'll do the same for the rewrite.

Here's the summary:

I will not bow to the likes of you. Everything I worked for, every emotion I betrayed and recreated, and every minute of my life I spent towards you. I was always there when you were in trouble, but with the exsitence of our children you have yet to return to my side. Are you not there for us, Toushirou?


End file.
